


Rainy Mornings

by Rouko



Series: FrostIron Gift Fics or Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Avengers, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I love my boys, Lazy Mornings, Loki is a good boyfriend, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Pepper is not impressed, Rain, Sleepy Cuddles, Wake-Up Sex, forget the plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouko/pseuds/Rouko
Summary: What do you do when nothing works to get your genius boyfriend out of bed? Good thing Loki knows Tony's one weakness...





	Rainy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/gifts).



> This came about because I was chatting with NamelesslyNightlock trying to avoid getting up for the day. I love the sound of rain, and I happened to have a very cuddly toddler in bed with me that didn't want me to get up.... It was so warm and peaceful and I got to thinking..... I can totally picture Tony refusing to get up, so Nightlock said "Well, I bet Loki could get him up" or something along those lines.... and then I was dared to write this.
> 
> I think it's safe to say my writers block is gone? maybe? X3

He was completely exhausted when he had fallen into bed in the early morning hours after his latest inventing binge. As usual, having a morning meeting on the other side of the country, didn’t really bother him when he was sure he was _thiiiiiiis_ close to a breakthrough.

He should have known better.

Pepper had given up trying to beat it into his head, and Loki?

Loki just went along with it. He helped in the lab when Tony asked for it, otherwise he was content to read one of his numerous magic tomes on the ratty workshop couch while he waited for Tony to take his break.

Even with only 4 hours of sleep, the mage was awake and running a gentle hand down his back trying to rouse him. Between the warmth of his blankets, the long legs tangled around his, the soft caress of breath against his hair, Tony was refusing to move.

It didn’t help matters at all that it was dark and rainy out this morning. The sky was gray and dreary, it just LOOKED like it was cold and miserable. 

Tony knew Loki loved reading but especially when it was raining. They’d spoken of it once, the mage’s love of the soothing sound and since that day Tony had to agree.

He knew his meeting was important. Some merger with a secondary competitor that Stark Industries was trying to buy out…. But between the calm sounds and the comfortable god against his side…. He refused to get up.

After a few minutes of stroking along Tony’s back and side, Loki decided to go for his tried and true back up plan, pulling a steaming cup of black coffee from the air and letting the scent prompt Tony’s brain to come online.

All it did was make Tony groan in appreciation. All of his favorite things all together at once. Mage, Rain, Snuggles, Coffee… Usually he had to drink it to enjoy it, but even just the smell wrapped around him did the trick of making him smile and snuggle in closer.

When his lips ran over the mage’s throat, he let out an exasperated sound but Tony could tell he was just as happy to stay right where they were.

It really couldn’t last though, and Tony knew that…. Somewhere…. Deep down.

He was also a selfish man on occasion, and wanted these soft moments with his lover.

Seeing no other option available, and knowing Pepper would rain fire down on their heads if Tony missed this meeting, Loki did some quick calculations and decided his very last option for waking his mortal would require him to coordinate with FRIDAY.

His magic wrote a note on the air and the AI blinked her camera light at him in agreement before he allowed his hands to slide lower.

As he tangled fingers through Tony’s hair, the other hand moved down to cup his backside and give one perfect mound a squeeze.

Tony, no matter how tired or injured could never resist Loki if the god wanted him. It was one of the things that endeared him to the mage so much. To him, Tony was like a live wire of need and desire that only needed the slightest of an excuse to come alive under his hands.

Loki’s triumph was short lived as he quickly lost his own train of thought under the onslaught of the mortals wicked tongue under his jaw.

Hands traveled over skin and bodies rocked together chasing friction and satisfaction. Both Loki and Tony came undone under the care of the other. Even if they had been together 4 years at this point, there was still nothing like the heady intoxication they created in each other.

In the end, the plane was grounded by FRIDAY and Loki teleported Tony into his meeting. His quiet chuckle echoed in the room as the Stark mogul appeared in a shimmer of green.

If anyone noticed his tie was askew and his collar barely hid the bruising of hungry lips at his neck, they didn’t comment.

The look Pepper gave him from the other side of the room on the other hand….


End file.
